worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
United Corporate Front
WORK IN PROGRESS-THIS WILL BE HEAVILY UPDATED OVER THE NEXT FEW DAYS. ANY SPELLING MISTAKES WILL BE FIXED. DON'T WORRY, NO ZOR HERE. The United Corporate Front is a young nation that sits on the edge of the K-Zone. The aliens that inhabit the UCF are known as the Hyvern, bipedial creatrures sharing a striking similarity to old Earth hyena. After hundreds of years of space faring prosperity and colonisation, recovering from previous brutal religious conflict and strife, the United Corporate Front finds itself becoming increasingly more active with the other space faring nations around it which have previously left the UCF near untouched. This newfound stability and wealth have allowed the UCF to grow into a mighty nation and has given rise to mighty corperations that have managed to sway enough to even have the nation renamed, The Hyvern see this era as a new golden age but problems of it's past haunt it with with religious tension still high and future problems creep onto the nation as internal corporate politics threaten to drain the life out of the nation.. What is worse is that the UCF shares a close border with the xenophobic Byzantine Imperium and the souless devourers that are the Karlack Swarm. It is not certain what the path of the UCF will take but it wont be simple... History: The home system of the Hyvern is Talek, a red dwarf system containing 4 planets. The closest, Nutapa a planet slightly bigger than Mercury, Nyhomey, a another lifeless body about the size of the Earth. After that is Kyvern which is 7.4 Earth masses and it's orbiting satelltes Crocaran and Crocarn, the former being roughtly Earth sized and the other being the size of Charon. Far out is the Saturn sized gas giant, Becgilia. The only bodies capable of sustaining life are Kyvern and it's moon Crocaran. While the former never got past primitive microscopic life; Crocarun has allowed for a whole host of complex of life including what would eventually be the Hyvern. Oceans dominate over 85% of the surface of the moon with 3 continents. The climate was hot but with heavy seasonal rainfalls creating an Earth like savannah across much of the continental space, broken up by the poles and large tracks of mountains, lush himid jungle areas and deserts. Over hundreds of millions of years the Hyvern evolved into their "modern" form with 4 main sub types existing across the planet. The large spotted variety, the slightly smaller stripped variety, the brown variety and finally the small Aardwolf variety. For millions of years the the four types had been split up by either ocean or vast continental distance. All shared a matriachal structure, all but the Aardwolf variety (which feasted on insects) eat herd organisms. Importantly, all would group, even as part of a clan or justas a pair. As millions of years passed each started to form their own distinct cultures and it carried on this way with the advent of tool use. Civilisations started to form from these groups. Which group that could be considered swiftest to do this is up to much debate within the UCF's scientists but the consensus was that the spotted sub type went first with the Aardwolf variety being the slowest. Eventually Empires formed within the various sub types as the equivilent bronze and iron ages passed. Many of them became great examples of culture and military might. Unlike what was seen in Europe or China, there was no dark ages or internal break up of the great empires. Though it'd be a lie to say that these Empires did not wane or boom, the concept of a large scale collapse was absent. Many of these empires were characterised by Empresses who wielded absolute power. However several of these nations have shown rule by a council and even small republics. The exact dates of this "Era of the Grand Matriarchs" is unceratin but roughtly lasted betwen 800 BC to 2100 AD. What destroyed the great nations of this era is another issue that is up for much debate. Many link to famines of in that era, wars. This debate has often been hijacked into a method of advertising ones cause by linking the lack of something one surports in, to the eras destruction. However the prevailing opinion was was sadly one of contact between two empires. -UNDER CONSTRUCTION-